Glimmering Fate Revamped!
by MatsumotoUru
Summary: t'is edited again! RnR Reviews for continuation :
1. Attacked

**Glimmering Fate**

**By: ~Matsumoto Uru~**

**This was based in the Tenrou arc of Fairy tail.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail . I own the story Credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**_It was time when The Tenroujima Island was destroyed; But all of the Fairy Tail members were safe_**.

_**Except one particular mage**_. She disappeared at sight

Namely..._**Lucy Heartfillia.**_

It started long ago before Tenroujima fell in to a shattering abyss after Acnologia attacked fairy tail.

* * *

Lucy and all of the candidates of S-ranked fairy tail members gathered at the port of Tenroujima.

The guild master was wavering and very dissolute on what to do. His fate was wavering in his conscience,thinking that this is the end of him and his children. But of course he still

Hope in his mind…After all he is one of the Ten wizard saints.

As it was midst in battle. He gathered all of his children and formed a barrier between them. He said clearfully while averting his eyes at the black dragon that was raging across the island. "We must leave here at once.."

They were devising a plan to escape the Island.

"Master what shall we do. I don't know how will we last here in this battle with this beast.. It might cost our lives. "Erza said in fear of losing all their lives. She thought it would be wise to escape than to battle it.

"We are gonna die… I don't wanna die yet."Levy and Wendy said in unison. They were trembling and shaking of all they were young and still innocent as they were today. Their eyes flowing with bitter tears that left their they cry of their sorrow and pain,Makarov became silent and stated.

"My dear children...I have the announcement to make.." Makarov said to them sadly.

* * *

Lucy sensed something was wrong in this. She knew this was coming she too has something on her sleeve that all them were suspicious about. Something elusive and secretive to them to know that long silence he broke the ice and said.

"I have decided that all of you must escape this Island quickly and inform the whole guild that I will go on a Journey. "He said in a high pitched he prevented his tears to spil on his children because He was their master. Master's should stay strong to the tearfully shed his tears and putted on a new face.

"But Master..."They all said at the dangers of this the backed up their questions. "Why?"

"I'm sorry all of you. My children Thank you for all that you have done for me. "He said tearfully and in a proud way.

Lucy, Mirajane, Cana and Levy was was trembling and shed a tear for her master.

Natsu was shocked at him. Furiously released his anger on the beast.

All of them were on shock. Paralyzed they can't even speak

* * *

**_Moments later._**

* * *

_**Suddenly Acnologia Attacked..**_

All of them were Attacking and at the same time defending master.

They were defending their dear master.

"Why..."Makarov said

"Master you taught us how to make friends,defend our self in the sake of the good people,learn how to judge them and taught us a very imortant lesson which is never leave your nakama behind."Erza said.

"You even saved us on the dark guild,Grimore heart."Lucy said tearfully remembering all that happend on that time.

"Now we repay you with all our gratitude and strength to defend you."All of them said,even Natsu who was smiling at him.

Achnologia blasted the ground before them

"Ice make: Death Scythe"Gray casted his a Large Scythe made of Sharp Ice in his hands and began slashing Acnologia.

"Requip:Purgatory Armour"Erza began pummeling the dragon on his spine with the club.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade" Natsu aimed at the dragons head.

"Water Slicer" Juvia brought many blades of water strking the dragon at legs.

"Solid Script:Fire" Levy wrote on the air summoning a huge Fireball aimed at the beast.

"Titan magic"Master wrestled the dragon it was amazing sight clashing fo strengths.

"Satan Soul"Mira fling her arms and summoned a torrent of the river at the monster.

"Iron dragon's sword"Gajeel swinged his sword at the dragon

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"Lucy ordered Aquarius to send a massive wave at Acnologia.

"Tch. How many times I told you not to summon me with out my boyfriend,you better work on that multiple summons?"Aquarius said in anger.

"Eh?"Lucy was scared.

A storm of dust flew a the beast from them

They were all shocked none of the attacks worked

"Let's all run away!"They said

They began to run away at the beast in ferocious speeds.

Lucy decided to stay sensed that she can't stay much covered her head and looked back on the dragon raving at them. Erza and Natsu said to her "Idiot let's go."

"..."She didn't silence was killing them.

Instead She Smiled at still wore that smile even though it was her end,she knew it all along that this was her destined fate. After that she was glowing her whole body was glimmering and glittering. It was a amazing sight

A huge burst of concentrated Light hit the beast and Lucy was glowing and if she was like a artificial sun,the light was so bl

The Dragon and Lucy were Disappearing.

"Goodbye..."Lucy sobed and disappeared...

Meanwhile on the boat.

"Where is Lucy?"They said to Erza and Natsu.

"..."Erza sobed...

"Its all my fault if I didn't convinced her to join us here she should be alive right now."She points out to lisanna.

"Hey don't mock lisanna like that."Natsu was angry at them.

"You didn't know Lucy loved you didn't are so Stupid."Gray said at him raging.

"S-she loves me?"Natsu was stuttering and dumbfounded by the words that Gray said.

"Do you recall the day that you saved was like you never want her to be gone again."Erza said madly.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"I never knew Lucy loved me." I thought to myself

Flashback Scenario(Lucy P.O.V)

Lucy was standing at the bar and looking at Natsu.

"….."I sighed. Mirajane went to her and asked. "Why are you sighing for."

I answered back to her sadly. "Since your Sister, Lisanna was Alive; all of the Fairy Tail members ignored me Like I don't even existed here. Specially Team Natsu."

I looked gloomy when I said that, I even wore a expression who knows I got that expression.

" I'm sorry I ignored you Lucy; So

,ne who do you like. "She smiled at me.

"Ehh? Why now?"I frantically screeched at her.

"Don't be such a wuss." She said to me.

"Eh…umm…..I-i….L-like Natsu. "I said shyly at Mira.

"Oh My?"She was enveloped in happiness.

"Wny are you like that."I asked.

"It's just like I foresaw. I knew he is the one for you." She smirked.

"Ehh?,You knew?"I said in terror.

"Yeah" She laughed.

"Don't say that to Natsu." She said.

My face became to shatter when I saw Lisanna and Natsu kissing on public.

"Oh…."Mira was distraught

Natsu went up to me and said something shocking.

It almost broke my heart.

..

..

..

"Ne,Lucy can I kick you out of the group sometime. I want Lisanna to be with us; just like the old days. You might go to some solo missions yourself so you can be strong? "He said to me.

"Am I weak?" I was shocked.

"Yeah Lisanna is more cooler, stronger and smart than you."He said to me bluntly and whole heartedly

"Natsu stop it, you are so selfish and senseless at lucy."she barked at Natsu.

I faked a very bright smile at him "No Erza ; Yeah sure"

I left the hall disappointed at Natsu. "I always support him even if it's wrong for me because I love him.I don't want to let him get hurt from me; Why can't I get a happy ending?" I thought.

I paced to my rented house and packed my things and left a letter on the table.

Dear Natsu or others

I'm going to leave fairy tail for awhile. Maybe it's long before you read this but I know you will ask 'Where is Lucy." I beg of you don't find me. I'll come back when the S-class exam takes up.

Sincerely yours,

Lucy

I put the letter on the table and proceeded to go to the Guild.

"Mira! Is master here?"I said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

I knock on the door and went in.

"Master there is something I want to talk about"

"What is it my child."Makarov said with a calm and collected way.  
"I want to leave the guild"Lucy said. Knowing she was crumbling down inside.

~End of chapter 1~

Matsumoto: Hello guys thank you for reading my story.

Lucy: Yeah I did I disappear? *Evil glare*  
Matsumoto: ehehehe…*suddenly quiet*

Matsumoto: Well we should introduce the next chapter you know.

Lucy: Oh…yeah..

Matsumoto: Next on Glimmering Fate

Lucy: Shattered Hope

Matsumoto:See ya!

Lucy:Now explain why?

*Crash* *boom*

Haha bye!


	2. Eternal Darkness?

**Glimmering Fate**

**By: ~Matsumoto Uru~**

**This was based in the Tenrou arc of Fairy tail.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail . I own the story Credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 2: Shattered Hope**

**Recap:**

"Master there is something I want to talk about"

"What is it my child." Master asked me nicely.  
"I want to leave the guild" I said to him.

**Continuation:**

Master was shocked my statement to him.

"Why….Did something happened?" Master said to me.

I can't reply to him with so much pain that I was bearing right now.

I can't even speak to him directly or look at him on the eye.

I mustered all my courage to say this to him

"Well…." I said trying to hold back my tears from flowing.

"I-its because of Natsu and Other members of Fairy Tail." I explained to him.

"Only Mira, Wendy ,Erza and Levy understand me.." I sobbed….

"He even said that I am weak, and have no right to join Team Natsu; He said Lisanna is the one that is right..I can't cope much longer….After all this time I helped him and befriended him….I know that I made many mistakes and Like to tease him a lot…but I never intended to hurt his feelings…but he threw all I have done straight back at me…it's unfair…I love him so much even he smiles or loves Lisanna I support him even it's wrong or right…..I'm his Nakama right he treats me like only a shield and a shelter for him to stay "I sobbed and sobbed until my tears went away.

"Oh…..Dear child I know it hurts and I'm very sorry for you." Master felt pitiful of me.

He lent a shoulder to cry on.

He continued while he is patting my back.

"There ,there Lucy I know it's hard for you but how about your friends and Fairy tail."He sobbed too. Seeing his child cry like that he could never forgive someone who has done such a thing.

"Please remove my stamp..please…"I asked.

"When will you come back…"He asked.

"I'll observe the S-class exams but I am not still part of fairy tail…"

"But…."he said.

"If that's what you choose I won't argue with you.."

"Be safe my child." he said sadly.

He removed the Pink Guild mark that lead me so much memories …..

..

..

..

..

..

3 years later..

Lucy trained her magic to her full potential. Merging spirits, acquiring elemental magics and others.

"The S-class Exams are starting."I said.

My body has been more fitter than ever, my Sunshine hair grew longer and had these highlights of dark yellow. My skin tanned abit and I grew taller maybe taller than mira.

I contacted master from the guild and hopped on the boat to Tenroujima and observed all the battles that were ongoing.

_**Flashback End**_

Present (Lucy P.O.V)

"Ughhh….." I groaned.

I saw pitch darkness on all areas in the surroundings.

Where am I? Am I still alive.

"Yes,you are alive and you are being transported to the abyss.. On where you shall be trapped here for eternity." The voice of the strange creature went from…..Acnologia.

"I want to go back." I said.

"You cannot go back…This Realm was made of pure magic . You can not break it by other means but You may escape if you have the proper magic and equipment for this." He said to me….

"How did this…happened?" I said confused and losing sanity.

"After you used all your power to defend Fairytail Our magics clashed and ripped apart a dimensional phase. I have underestimated you clearly. You rival all the magics even Zeref. But you haven't reach you full potential. That's why you need to train here in this abyss for awhile in order to break the seal." He said on a vague dialect of the dragons.

"So….I will be stuck here if I don't train Eh?….."I said while screaming my heart out.

"I'll train you…but I might kill you in a instant so be prepared." He said.

I was standing still still confused. "there is a chance that I can get out from here."I thought.

It's a risk that I'm gonna take.

What will Lucy do? Will she escape the dimeasion or will she be fated to be there for ever. What happened to fairy tail. Tune in to Next time on

Glimmering fate.

MatsumotoUru: It's another end of the chapter isn't it?

Acnologia: I dunno.. I'm hungry feed me.

MatsumotoUru: No.

Lucy:*shivering* feed him already; If you don't *gulp*…..eh…you don't want to know.

MatsumotoUru:All right.

*feeds him hundreds of steaks*

MatsumotoUru: So let's say this all together okay.

Acnologia:Yeah sure after you feed me steaks..Its the least that I can do. That this big chested blonde here is a total whack job.

Lucy:What did you say to me?

MatsumotoUru: Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't fight! We need to end this segment together.

Lucy & Acnologia: *sigh* okay…..

MatsumotoUru: Next on Glimmering fate

Lucy & Acnologia: Resonating Faith

Lucy & Acnologia:*whispers to each other* Let's get him *agrees*

*Being attacked*

MatsumotoUru:Whaa…

Bye. :)))


End file.
